Radiant Support
by Ralf Jones
Summary: You remember those bare bones supports from Radiant Dawn?, I bet you do, well I just found a use for them...Crack pairings!. Each chapter contains a different pairing, R/R.
1. Bodyguard and Bright Blade

**These chapters will include crack-pairings, If don't like that, you better not read it...**

* * *

**The Crimson Bodyguard and the Empire's Bright Blade**

It surprises her some times how easily her spear can pierce armor, no matter if her opponent is a paladin or a general, her strike is always powerful enough to punch a hole in their armor ending their life in one swift blow.

An arrow flies past her head narrowly missing her head, Tanith wastes no time, her pegasus dive bombs towards the sniper and before another arrow can be fired she strikes, her spear pierces the sniper ending his life.

The Seraph Knight swings her weapon throwing the lifeless body to the side; her free hand tenderly rubs the neck of her Pegasus, a proud smile on her lips "Good job girl…"

With a sigh she scans the battlefield, she's not surprised to find that there are still many servants of the goddess standing, their numbers were huge, every floor of the accursed tower was filled with them…

It was then that she caught sight of red dragon advancing on a group of four sword masters, any normal human would panic and flee at the mere sight of such creature, but the servants of the goddess knew no fear…

The dragon wasted no time attacking with his fire breath, and just as Tanith expected the sword masters were faster, moving with lightning fast speed to dodge the attack, one of them however is not fast enough and his incinerated in an instant.

Tanith brings her Pegasus skyward almost reaching the ceiling of the room, if the dragon was to survive he would need a hand she was sure of it…

And to her surprise the Dragon turns with great speed stepping on a sword master crushing it, another fire breath ends the life of another sword master leaving only one standing.

The seraph knight descends upon the oblivious sword master; her spear impales his body easily…

The red dragon stares for a moment as the seraph knight frees her weapon from the body of her victim…

Seeing no other enemies nearby Red dragon reverts back to his human form, even in human form the man was tall, well muscled and fierce looking.

Tanith knew exactly who this man was…

She smiles politely "Gareth, you show superb skill. Still, take care not to push yourself to hard" she is not surprised when the man does not return her smile.

He stares at her for a moment and nods stiffly…

"Good to see you…" he says "Be careful amongst these weaklings, they are mere insects, but their stings hurt".

He nods once again, turns and leaves towards the front lines…

Tanith smirks, somehow, the way he spoke about the enemy made her feel refreshed, she felt like it did not matter how many foes came she would be able to defeat them all…

They were, as he had said…weaklings…

xxxxxx

There is only one man standing between them and the goddess…

Powerful enough to halt the advance of the whole army, the light magic he wields is unmatched, the fabled Creiddylad…

Tanith could barely contain her anger, that man was the world to her empress, how could he betray her so?...

It didn't matter…she was going to end his miserable life herself…

Her Pegasus lands gracefully with practiced ease, Sephiran remains silent, unmoving, he would wait for her do make the first move…

"So as long as you're alive, the doors don't open?" she ask, her eyes radiating anger "I've got an easy solution to that problem" in one swift move her spear is mere centimeters away from his face.

Sephiran remains unfazed, a sad smile on his lips "Tanith, you are a kind woman"

The seraph knight growls angrily "Don't flatter yourself…" she lowers her weapon and prepares her pegasus for the attack "I do this only for Lady Sanaki".

And so she charges, her spear held tightly, ready to take his pitiful life…

But it is not so easy, Sephiran sidesteps at the last second, the realization hits her hard, she had made fatal mistake…

Light surrounds her…there's no way to escape…

She feels the power of the Creiddylad in her very being, the light that would soon consume her, ending her life…

Suddenly she along with her pegasus are pushed to the ground, a huge body covers them both, shielding them from the attack, it only takes a second for Tanith to realize that a red dragon is protecting her…

"Gareth!"

Her voice however cannot reach him, not against the roar of the explosion of light…

And then there is silence…

Sephiran observes the strange scene before him and smiles, somehow watching that display of companionship made him remember, the times were both laguz and beorc were friends…equals…

There is however no time lose himself in memories, his next opponent approaches, commander Sigrun of the holy guard…

The Red Dragon straightens himself and de-transforms…

Tanith scans her pegasus surprised that there is no wound to be found, her gaze turns to her savior…

Gareth stares right back, his fierce look never leaving her "I'll be your shield, commander Tanith" his breathing his quick a ragged "But don't leave my sight…" he's severely wounded, no beorc or laguz would be able to take the full punch of that attack and continue fighting…and yet "In order to protect you, I must be able to see you".

Tanith, Commander of the Begnion holy guard found herself smiling, a sweet kind smile, the kind of smile the she reserved only for her empress…

"Understood" she says, the smile on her lips turns into a smirk "I would be honored!"

Gareth nods silently and moves to stand next to her…

Their enemy was still standing; the doors were still closed…

The battle was yet to be won…

xxxxxx

The final battle came at last…

Ashera the goddess of order stands before them…

The whole army awaits the order from general Ike to begin the battle…

Gareth stands at her side, his gaze focused only on the goddess that is soon to be their opponent…

"Are you ready commander Tanith?" he asks without turning to face her…

"I am…but" she hesitates "This is not what a true soldier should say, but…if I lost you, Gareth" she stops herself for a moment, she can feel her cheeks blushing "I don't know how I'd go on" she turns her gaze at him, hoping he would do the same "So, I beg you, please…don't die"

Her heart skips a beat when he turns to face her, a confident smirk on his lips, carefully he takes hold of her hands, his eyes stare directly at her, Tanith can almost see the fire in them "Together, we can survive anything"

That's all it takes to make her smile, a sweet bright smile, a beautiful smile…

But there is no more time for words and feelings, the battle was about to begin…

And they fought side by side to the very end…

xxxxxx

Gareth, Crimson bodyguard and Tanith Empire's Bright Blade

Though the feelings between them were strong, they choose to put their duties before their love, they went back to their homes to protect those they cared about, they never forgot one another…

"Is good to see you again Gareth"

He stands there, surprised to see her…

"It has been 3 long years…"

He nods, still taking in her beauty; her hair is a little longer, it is the only change he can find in her, those beautiful blue eyes still look at him with unspoken love…

Nothing has changed between then, he is sure of it…

"Empress Sanaki will arrive shortly, she comes to speak with King Kurthnaga"

He nods but does not say a word…

She smiles sadly and takes a step closer "I wanted to see you, to see if things between us are still the same"

She looks at him hopefully…

"Please, say something"

He moves in a flash, taking her in his arms, she's stares taken aback by his sudden move…

"I've missed you"

And their lips meet in a hungry long awaited kiss…


	2. Lion King and Sapphire

**Fearless Lion King and The Sapphire of Begnion**

The long awaited duel was at hand…

The black knight, no, General Zelgius would soon clash with Ike…

After defeating Lekain and Hetzel, Sigrun had gotten used to fight the servants of the goddess, they were formidable foes indeed, they had no emotions, no fear…

But in the end, they were easily killed, like any normal person…

The man before her, however, was not a servant of the goddess or a foolish senator; he was a knight, a sentinel fighting out of loyalty for his general.

And in this battlefield one of them would die, such was the cruel reality…

"Sir Levail…" she said, a hint of sadness in her soft voice "You stand against Empress Sanaki…" she points her silver lance at him "Lay down your weapons" is useless she knows, Levail was a man of honor, he would never betray general Zelgius.

"I cannot lady Sigrun…" he says, his voice full of pride "As strong as your loyalty is for the apostle, so is mine for General Zelgius".

The fall silent, there is no need for words, they both were fighting for those they respected…

They were both skilled warriors, the battle would end with just one blow…

She commands her pegasus to charge, trying to put more power in her strike, Levail waits for her, shield ready, the Wishblade held tightly in his right hand.

And then…the crushing blow…

The silver lance punches a hole on the shield piercing the chest of the sentinel, Levail smiles sadly and mutters a few final words before collapsing to the ground…

Victory was hers…

But Sigrun knew better, this was no real victory, not when her opponent had been an honorable man and a brave, loyal soldier…

She remains there for a moment, not paying attention to the battle still raging around her…

"Commander Sigrun, fight hard for us!"

She turns, surprised to find The King of Gallia, King Caineghis a few steps behind her, she was sure that he had witnessed the whole duel…

She scolds herself mentally for losing focus in the middle of the battle…

Smiling kindly she nods towards the king "Hail, and good fortune…" she says, a little embarrassed to be caught spacing out "I hope that I haven't embarrassed myself in your eyes"

He remains silent, nods towards her and transforms, the great red lion that was the strongest of all the beast laguz…

The battle was yet to end…

She still had to protect empress Sanaki…

xxxxxx

It saddens him deeply to find himself fighting his fellow laguz…

The dragons of Goldoa under the command of their King stand before them, willing to throw their lives away for the sake of their king…

But it didn't matter, dragons or not, they stood no chance against him…

Caineghis is, after all, the king of Gallia…

Sigrun watches him from high above, how easily the red lion kills everything that dares to block his path…

The dragons fall one after another, claw and fang marks on their necks…

Three red dragons move to block his path attacking with their fire breath hoping to end him quickly, they are out of luck, the lion side-jumps the attack closing the distance between them…

A swift slash ends the life of two, one of them is quick enough to lean back saving his neck from the lethal attack, but in an open battlefield one must be aware of his surroundings…

Sigrun takes the chance, the sheer speed of her descend gives more power to her strike, the silver lance goes easily through the dragon skull, the seraph knight removes her weapon and lets the dragon fall…

Her pegasus lands gracefully next to the lion, Sigrun smiles kindly at him observing quietly how he reverts back to human form…

Even while a lion he easily towers over the other laguz, in human form, Caineghis nothing short of a giant, with the muscle and strength to hold his own against armored foes just using his hands.

"King Caineghis, so this is where you've been" she says, Caineghis finds odd that her voice is sounds always so soft and melodic "May I keep you company?" she sounds almost shy…

Is hard to believe that this kindhearted woman was a commander of the Begnion Holy guard…

Battle was not over, the dragons and their king were anything but defeated, he could use a little help, someone to watch his back.

Offering a smile, the lion king makes his choice "You may stay at my side".

And she smiles…

xxxxxx

Their teamwork was excellent, only a few could match the harmony of their attacks, the dragons and even Sephiran himself stood no chance against them…

Ike, like everybody else was surprised to see the lion king work so well with a beorc, especially a beorc that hailed from Begnion…

And yet it was undeniable that they were unstoppable, those who dared to challenge them would find a swift death, either by the claw and fangs of Caineghis or the silver lance of Sigrun…

There was only one other pair who could match them in sheer number of kills, the cat and the white knight, but that… is a story for another day

The doors to the goddess are open and the army led by General Ike advances…

But they stay behind, the seraph knight and the lion king both…

There are words that need to be said…

"Pardon my odd timing, King Caineghis…-" her voice is soft and melodic like always, the King of Gallia turns to face her, a kind smile on his lips "But in the face of death I'm compelled to confess…" Caineghis observes amazed how her natural beauty increases with the pretty shade of pink that now spreads across her cheeks and her slender neck , she struggles to say the words "As guarded and inflexible as you are, well, I'm so happy being with you…" she pauses, their eyes meet "I'd like to be with you forever".

Who would have guessed that a beorc could look at him with such love?...

He takes her in his arms then, easily lifting her from her pegasus, she hugs him back, her on arms going around neck…

They stay like that for a moment, nothing else matters…

And then he whispers softly to her "That is my sincere wish too"

xxxxxx

Caineghis, Fearless Lion King and Sigrun Sapphire of Begnion

Sigrun returned to Begnion to guard the empress, soon after her return the rumor that she had fallen in love with a laguz quickly spread throughout the city, despite that, she was loved by her subordinates in the holy guard for her kindness, however, she visited her beloved often on the borders of Gallia.

"My love…"

He holds her close enjoying the warmth of her skin against his…

"Are you sure about this?" she asks in that melodic soft voice that he loves so much…

"I'm sure" he says and kisses her lips, those soft delicious lips…

They kiss for a moment; it has been long since they last saw each other…

"If I am to bear your child, you will lose your power" she says sadly "You will never be able to shift to your lion form again".

He nods, he understands the price he has to pay, but it doesn't matter, his love for her is too great "I'm no longer a King, I have no need for that kind of power" he says "Gallia has a new king, he will eventually be stronger than me"

She shakes her head smiling kindly "No my love, no one will ever be as strong as you are".

There is no need for more words, their time is short, the next morning she will have to return to Begnion, to her empress and her duty…

But that night belongs to them, nothing else matters…


	3. Liberation's Talon and The Wise Champion

**Liberation's Talon and The Wise Champion**

Screams of pain, the clash of steel, the blood…

In his long life Nolan had grown accustomed to such things…

Even now the battle raged all around him, they were fighting to free prisoners of war…

And the enemy had them outnumbered…

But Nolan did not have the time to worry about such things, two soldiers make their way towards him, spears ready. He sidesteps the thrust of the first one bringing his axe down upon the spear cleaving the weapon in half…and then an overhead swing and the soldier suffers the same fate.

Wasting no time, Nolan turns to face the second soldier just to witness a pair of dark talons tear the flesh from his throat, as the body hits the ground a raven lands besides Nolan.

With no enemies around for the moment, the raven reverts back to human form…

A beautiful delicate looking woman…

Gorgeous blue eyes, long dark hair, fair skin and two dark wings, the woman was nothing short of an angel.

Her name was Vika, one of the laguz following Tormod, Nolan didn't really know the boy, but he was an old friend of Sothe and that was good enough for him.

"Nolan…" her voice is soft and quiet "Are you all right?" she asks "Let me know if I can help".

Nolan smiles kindly "Hey…" he nods in greeting "Hope things are ok for you" taking a look around them he continues "I may not look it, but I am taking care not to overexert myself"

She nods with a faint smile and transforms…

Nolan observes quietly…

The battle was not over yet…

xxxxxx

After many battles Nolan finds himself under the command of Ike, the very man they had faced many times before and surprisingly he is the only member of the dawn brigade fighting with him.

Still, they stand surrounded by enemies, led by a very much alive Duke Tanas…

And then she appears alongside the Tormod boy and the tiger laguz…

He is gladly surprised to see her smile as she catches sight of him, wasting no time she quickly glides to his side, her feet never touching the ground, for a moment Nolan wonders if she even bothers to walk…

"Vika, what do you say we storm the front line together?" he asks smiling broadly resting his great axe Tarvos on his shoulder.

The raven laguz nods "That's fine with me" she says "I like to fight alone" and then a beautiful smile spreads across her lips "But, once in a while, it's nice to try something different"

Nolan takes a few extra seconds to take in the beauty in front of him…

And then she changes her shape, the raven spreads her wings proudly, ready to rip her enemies to shreds with her talons…

The two rush to meet the enemy front line…

xxxxxx

At last…

The tower, the resting place of the goddess Ashera stands before them…

The tension weights down on every single man and woman in the camp, only a few where chosen to enter the tower and face the goddess, the remaining soldiers will have to hold the position outside and defend the camp should the servants of the goddess attack.

Still…

Everybody knew that those going into the tower had a very low chance of success…

It was a suicide mission…

So naturally Nolan was chosen…

And like a good warrior he awaits the order to move…

But for now, his only focus lies in the axe resting on his lap, the great Tarvos, cleaning his weapon always had a relaxing effect on him.

However the moment of silence was not meant to last…

Nolan glances over his shoulder surprised to find general Tauroneo, the white armored knight is talking quietly to a person, a girl, he's trying and failing to calm her down, the girl's voice is loud, she's clearly angry for some unknown reason.

Instead of taking a closer look to the girl in question, he returns his attention to the task at hand, however, someone is standing in front of him…

"Vika?..."

She stands before him, a faint smile on her lips, looking more beautiful than ever in the light of the morning sun…

"You were chosen…" she says, it's not a question "I'm to stay here and guard the camp".

The warrior nods quietly, his eyes never leaving hers…

The faint smile fades away "Nolan, if you die before I die…" she lowers her gaze, too afraid to look at him as she speaks those words "I'll really resent that you left me here, alone" she knows, she really knows how foolish it is to ask a beorc not to die before her "So, what I'm trying to say is…" even if he were to survive the tower, time would eventually claim him "Please don't die…" and then she finally looks at him "You got it?

Before he can't control himself, the warrior takes hold of her shoulders; his lips find hers in a soft passionate kiss…

She blinks surprised, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks…

Nolan smiles reassuringly "Why, I'm your man" he says "I would never begrudge a request like that"

And she smiles, her arms move around his body bringing him closer to her…

The battle would soon begin…

But for now she is happy…

Holding him close, listening to the steady beat of his heart…

xxxxxx

Vika, Liberation's Talon and Nolan the Wise Champion

Vika became a liaison to former slaves, traveling between the cathedral and laguz district. Nolan wandered across the kingdoms, saving those in adversity, stories of his altruism became legends, eventually he was reunited with Vika in Begnion where they were married, they never had children of their own, sacrificing Vika's laguz powers was not something Nolan was willing to do, but they raised a baby raven girl together and they were happy.

"So, what should we name her?"

Vika gazes lovingly at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms…

Nolan stands behind her, arms wrapped around her waist "I'm not really good with names, maybe you should decide"

The raven woman nods, silently thinking a name for their new daughter…

"Luciela…" she smiles, looking over her shoulder to her husband "Her name will be Luciela".

Nolan nods smiling kindly before kissing his wife, he had a family now, and there was no need for him to fight anymore.

It was time for him to enjoy his new life…


End file.
